


A Bet's a Bet's a Bet

by Therefore_dubious (orphan_account)



Series: Betting body parts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, Knot Denial, M/M, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:10:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1790035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Therefore_dubious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time around Derek loses the bet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bet's a Bet's a Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt fill

“Don’t jump down any stair,” Stiles says.

“That’s my bet,” Stiles says and Derek smirks.

He regrets it later, because the Hale house has a low base and like three steps up to the porch, it’s easier to jump down those small steps. They don’t count.

Stiles laughs at him, because they totally counts.

~#~

Stiles takes him to his own room, he leads him up there after the pack has left and puts him on his own bed that still smells like them. Stiles finger the space between Derek’s shirts and pants carefully, before dragging his hands up Derek’s flank, taking the shirt with him.

“Lean backwards,” he says, and Derek goes when Stiles lightly pushes at his chest.

“Take hold of the headboard, and don’t let go.”

Derek’s jeans are hard to slip off, Stiles grumbles while trying to pull them off, it doesn’t work until Derek lifts his hips and Stiles gives him a nasty look. The pants give a small thud when they get thrown aside, and then Stiles is stretching for the nightstand, fumbling out the lube from the small drawer.

Derek keeps his eyes on Stiles his hands stretched above his head, fingers stiffly holding the wood there, watches Stiles reach the hem of his shirt, pulls it above his head and then his pants join Derek’s on the floor. Their cock brushes against each other when Stiles sits in the cradle of Derek’s hips.

“Look up,” Stiles says and thrusts their cock’s together, so Derek can’t really be blamed for not understanding.

“Huh?”

“Eyes up, on the ceiling, you don’t get to look at me, and your hands stays on the headboard.”

The cap of the lube gives a small _click_ and Stiles stares at him until Derek lifts his eyes, tilts his head backwards until he can’t see Stiles. He can still hear him though, the slick sound when he covers his fingers in lube, the moan when he reaches behind himself and pushes the first finger inside. He still remember show red Stiles' ass had looked.

Derek’s hands twitch with the urge to touch, but he can’t. Stiles’ breathe hitches and Derek guesses that he put the second finger inside himself; working fast in stretching himself. He can imagine Stiles teasing his rim, running his fingers around his hole and then slipping inside. He groans, Stiles follows it with a laugh above him.

“Shit!” he curses when Stiles slick hand takes hold of Derek’s cock, stroking it slowly, his own cock bumping against his knuckles. The wood creak ominously underneath Derek's hands and he grinds his teeth together to stop himself from looking, from grinding into Stiles palm.

"So good puppy," Stiles says, fingers carefully pulling Derek's foreskin away from the head, and then brushing against the slit. His cock is leaking precome, and Stiles uses it as lube to drag his palm up and down Derek's shaft.

It's too little slick, and soon his cock feels raw.

"Please, going to come, shit- Stiles."

Stiles hums and then lifts himself up from Derek’s lap, and Derek knows what’s coming, but he wants to see it, see Stiles wrecked face as he takes Derek’s cock in his hand and guides it inside smoothly. It’s intense, every sense is focused on the heat in a vise grip around his cock and he closes his eyes groans.

“I’m nicer than you,” Stiles say as he slowly starts grinding his hips, “you can come, but you’re not allowed to knot me.”

He works himself up and down Derek’s cock, clenching down and pulling at Derek’s balls with his nimble fingers. It hurts, burns in Derek’s belly as his balls becomes tight. He tries to prevent himself from knotting, because god does he want to tie them together. To get Stiles to stop, stop moving up and down in the pace Stiles want, too fast and sporactly for Derek to really come.

It’s turns to a slow grind, and Stiles come before Derek does, the sound of him beating.

"Do you like smelling like me?" Stiles says when he smears his come into Derek's belly, and Derek can only whimper.

Stiles continues to move, but tilts forward to drag his mouth up Derek’s chest, and then bite down on his neck. It’s enough to shock him into coming, his cock pulsing inside Stiles making him groan into Derek’s neck.

He lifts himself up, and lets the come drip out of him onto Derek’s spent cock and the sheets.

“This was nice,” he says.

**Author's Note:**

> Not as satisfied with this as I want to be.
> 
> The semester started so I have a lot of time, but am low on prompts. So if you want to prompt me go to [ tumblr ](http://thereforedubious.tumblr.com/)
> 
> This time they're together so I chose not to put Dubious Consent int the tags, if anyone disagrees tell me and I will change it.


End file.
